Roza De Lith
by Jade Sparkles
Summary: Roza De Lith had wings and was the outcast at her high school. But was happens if a strange man comes and marks her forehead? She knows nothing of the "House Of Night" he spoke of. She goes threw stange changes and has no clue was is happening to her.
1. Chapter 1

**[New story tell me what you think! ****Just a preview!**** :]**

The freezing night was dark with clouds covering every inch of the sky. No stars were able to be seen and by the looks of it no human could see anything there. The girl no one ever noticed was sitting on the swing. She hid under her jacket hood and ear plugs just hoping no one would see her. She dreaded every morning of high school just to be judged and pointed at. Either way their words meant nothing, for she couldn't hear them. She was so different then all of them. From her pale skin and bright teeth, to her light golden brown eyes and brownish red hair. Her body was wide and had muscle. Her chest not small but pretty big. Her stomach was flat and had outlines of her abs. Her curves where hidden under her jacket and band shirts. Her legs were long and somewhat muscular. Her skinny jean were always with her suspenders and three belts she always wore.

Her marks on her heart and skin caused by snobby kids and worn out family members. Her home so cold but heated with arguments. Her mother, the classic whore, and father, the loving one but was really gay. Only she knew her fathers truth. The truth was her life was a mess and she so easily fixed it together. Piece by piece, fight by fight. She worn her happy life to a dump to where she was an emotionless girl.

She sat at the swing looking at her note book. She drew on and on and wrote poems of the sad stories her life brought her. Her cell phone vibrated. She hissed under her breath as she saw who messaged her, Ms. Snobby Rich Bitch. She thought of ignoring it, probably just another threat, but read anyways. She pressed her =thumb on the screen of her phone. The message she already knew what would said had stated exactly what she had thought of before.

_Ur such a loner U FREAK LoL _

She sighed. She didn't message her back or cry in agony that the popular hates her. She didn't go to school the next day a punch like she has so many times. She didn't weep over the emotional pains either. No. Instead she took off her jacket and let loose her wings but rejected them back into her skin as she saw someone leaning against the large oak tree not only seven feet away. He looked pale and had a Sapphire-blue crescent moon in the middle of his forehead. He was skinny and looked, well, undead. His face shone no emotion as he spoke words that sounded rich and old. " Roza De Lith! Night had chosen thee; thy death will be thy birth. Night calls to thee; hearken to Her sweet voice. Your destiny awaits you at the House Of Night." He pointed to her forehead and she almost screamed. She had never felt so much pain in her life. She started to get dizzy and soon feel to the ground unconscious.

**I hope you guys liked it :] Tell me what you think by reviewing and I will write more! :D**


	2. Tomi!

**I hope you guys liked the preview. :] Here is another chapter! Wooh! ;]**

**-Jade**

Roza's head pained as she blinked to get the dizziness away. She slowly became upward using the oak tree for balance. Roza gently touch her head but jerked back as it cause her more pain then she already needed. She started coughing uncontrollably. When she finally got her body under control she looked around. There was no site of the undead guy. She closed her eyes and sighed softly whispering, "Someone tell me what the hell is going on." Roza opened her eyes and jumped back. There in front of her was a woman. She had a long flowing white dress on and looked almost ghostly. Her hair was bitch black to where it looked as if it had purple or blue highlights. She was outstandingly beautiful.

"Daughter, you are confused. I will show you what you are becoming." She spoke. Her words flew together so fluently and her voice had an accent I didn't know.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I am Nyx," She spoke. "I am the goddess of Vampyres. Though you do not know about them."

Roza shook my head and stated, "I have heard of them. Just nothing of the House Of Night or anything else. Who was that by the tree?"

"He was a tracker. He came to you to give you a mark of my children. You are a fledging Roza." She smiled and gently touched my forehead. "You are one with many people but you are still yourself. You are here, and at the House Of Night is where you will wake." She took Roza's head in her hands and kissed her forehead. "I will see you soon, Daughter." She whispered as Roza began to disappear into the night.

**Roza [POV]:**

_In the dream I was in a forest, it was pitch black with no stars or clouds. The only light came off of the full moon. I walked on the large round rocks by the side of the slow flowing river. A bush moved and I stopped to look. I didn't see anything but I felt as if I was being stared at. I jumped off the rocks and walked towards the bushes. I screamed at the horror I was drawn too. A girl named Tomi who was my only friend or even close to one, was laying there. She was blood stained and I could hear her heart beat very distant and faint. I smelled something delicious, I had amazing sense of smell but this was even better. It was better then all the fancy food smells and better then the scent of a white rose. I sniffed around forgetting for a split second about Tomi till I saw that the scent was coming from her! I knelt down and put her head on my lap. Her face was bruised and tear streaked. She never cried and she was always the tough one like me. Tomi was a girl who would sit next to me and not care that people pointed. Tomi had been marked just as I have. Or maybe it was a dream. Either way Tomi was marked and she no longer had talked to me. She was the closest thing I had and She was gone. I remember crying for hours and my Ma yelling at me to shut up. My brother comforted me and my sister had left long ago to Boot Camp for the army._

_I wiped the blood off of Tomi's face ignoring the smell I still wanted. I moved her long dark almost black hair from her face and silently cried. I knew she wasn't dead but I couldn't believe she was hurt. Tomi's eyes slowly opened. "Tomi?" I whispered. She didn't answer. Her breath grew faster and here body jerked upward. I screamed at the top of my lungs. I knew I screamed because I felt it but I couldn't hear a thing. Something was screaming, "Roza! Roza!"_

I jerked upward. "Roza!" A girl said gripping on to me and hugging me tightly. I pushed her away. I never let anyone touch me. The girl had dark brown eyes and long black hair. Her skin tone was a dark tan. Almost like an Indian. Her eyes were almond shaped and she had black eyeliner on. She was wearing black skinny jeans, suspenders, and three belts. Her shirt was a Metallica band Tee. "Roza?"

I blinked quickly, still groggy. I noticed my head pain was gone. "Who are you?" I asked.

The girl smiled sadly. "It's me, Roza. Tomi!"


	3. Freak

Sorry I had softball Dx. I will be updating sooner then that like 5 day wait I think it was… either way. ;]

-Jade

3rd Person:

**Roza felt like crying, even though of course, she wouldn't. It had only been a month or two. Still it felt as if they were separated for years. "Tomi!" Roza shouted. She grabbed Tomi holding her tightly.**

"**Your okay!" Tomi whispered. Roza wondered why she let Tomi hug her and why she hugged Tomi. Yet she couldn't kill the moment. Tomi let go looking over Roza, as if seeing if she was the same. Which was exactly the thing she was doing. "Wow. This is the Roza I left a month and a half ago. Hoodie and all!" She said cheerfully smiling to herself. "You have to meet our-"**

"**Roza, Tomi. Nice to see you!" A beautiful woman strode into the room. Her body was wide and thin. Her hair was brown and long flowing. She wore a long midnight black dress that looked as if it caressed the floor. It was long sleeved and ended like a diamond on the top of her hand. [what the fuck is that thing CALLED?! Lol.] **Her cheek bones were semi-high and her face was round. Her eyes were dark brown like wood and her smile was wide and proud. She walked over to Tomi and kissed her forehead. "You have done well by watching her, Tomitha. Please go rest." Her voice up close sounded almost musical but rough. Roza had never Tomi by her real name except for kids who wanted to tease her but stopped when I glared right at them.

"Of course Nina." She bowed her head respectfully and carefully, she walked out the two large oak French doors to Roza's right that she had never noticed before. The woman Tomi had called Nina looked at Roza and tilted her head to the side. She reached her hand out to touch her forehead but Roza jerked back before she could get to close. "Roza, You can trust me child. Your safe." Roza hadn't believed one sentence the woman had spoken for all she knew were lies.

"I trust no one." Roza spat. She glared at the woman with as much hate as she could have in her own body plus millions. That had caused Nina had stepped back. Never once seeing Roza's glare. Roza hated being treated as if a person cared. She never once wanted to trust Tomi but her trust came within years of working on it.

"Roza, please understand that I'm am under Nyx's wing, as are you. I am the Priestess of this House Of Night, yet you look at me with anger and dislike. I am here to help and guide you and show you what is happening to you." Nina had tried to sooth Roza but instead she had angered her.

"I need no help or guide. You may think I am a worthless fledging-vampyre but I do know some. Tomi can show me everything I need to know. She will show me where is where and who is who. I will stay with her rather you disagree or not." Roza's glare had hardened many times more.

"As you wish, child, but I will not be ordered around by a mere seventeen year old. You will start to show me respect or a new House is where you will be." Nina growled. She had walked out the same doors Tomi had not to long ago. Roza stepped on the soft bed she had been sitting on for a long time now. The muscles in her legs were tight and sore as if she hadn't walked on them in a long time. _How long have I been asleep or on conscious?_ Roza had thought. Her body ached but she ignored her pain and found her black studded boots by a white door to her right. She grabbed her boots and slipped them on easily since her socks were weirdly still on. The French Doors squeaked open, making Roza jump.

"Oh! I'm sorry I scared you! I thought this room was empty!" A male voice had said. Roza started to turn around to see who the intruder was but stopped when she heard a light giggle.

"Let's go someone else. That kid looks freaky." The voice was high pitched and sounded pathetic.

Roza continued turning around, "Actually, that so called freak was leaving so you can have you 'fun' here." Roza's voice sounded a little scary. It was some what hoarse and deep. The squeaky girl had hid behind the tall boy. The boy had light brown hair that spiked everywhere at the top. His face was round but square with crystal-blue eyes. His shoulders were bold and squared off. His arms muscular but not like those over worked, vein showing arms. He wore a shirt that wasn't too tight or too loose. You could tell he had worked out on his abs. He had long legs that were covered in long blue denim pants with black DC shoes.

Roza walked past them and stopped next to the girl who still hid behind the tall boy. She said, "Priss." And walked away.


	4. Oppies

**Ugh I'm so damn sorry! My Pa erased EVERYTHING off my computer so I will get started RIGHT THIS SECOND. I had the whole chapter done and EVERYTHING! Stupid computer! Gahh! Okay don't hate me! Hate my father! Lol. I will update soon I promise!!**


End file.
